turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Meta
Inheritance Jackson It seems Baby has inherited Jackson's lack of body heat so I will think of a line in that Chuckles-Baby-Max-Snicket thing such that Baby will be also after a or two blanket ('also' because teasing the grumpy redheaded thing is just so much fun). Charlie How well does everyone handle the fact that Pietr's coming back from this mission and Jackson's not? That the Voslings still have their dad and the Beans don't? On the one hand, Book and Baby haven't 'had' their dad for a very long time. That said, I've only seen Baby get beyond upset once ("A Lack"); seems much more calculating and would probably fit in quite well with Liu. I anticipate Baby'll stop speaking aloud for a while and may pick up Charlie's (very bad) habit of digging fingernails into skin and picking. Baby's Possible Future Life of Crime I've only seen Baby get beyond upset once (Charlie brings them to daycare, there's no Jacknlogan, they turn right around and leave); seems much more calculating and would probably fit in quite well with Liu. I'm now picturing a grown-up Baby, completely rocking the tuff, running one of Liu's branch operations like a total badass. Liu puts Baby in charge of Taiwan. Within two years, crime's plummeted, government corruption's non-existent, and people thank "the Quiet One". I can totally see this. You may have stumbled upon Baby's future. No one EVER messes with a Darling or a Jones or a Vos again. Probably has one of the Vos girls as the head of the enforcers/bodyguards. All three of them are little spitfires. The question, of course, is how Baby gets there, unless I resurrect that thing where Liu (appearing as a fellow student) warns Charlie away from the PPDC which would build a connection... Doesn't Jamie visit Hong Kong and meet both Liu and Siqi? Would that be enough of a connection? Noooot really... It's like, under what context(s) would Baby be told about HK people? Even that maybe-resurrected bit may not work, unless one of them asks Charlie why she didn't enlist as a Ranger with Dad and Charlie said "a friend" told her not to and Baby seeks out Liu. Postcards, maybe? As an anonymous benefactor? *puts in for pondering* Maybe Baby follows in Logan's footsteps and starts working the wrong side of the law in Australia. Liu hears stories about this little prodigy, Siqi vouches for Baby ('A parallel version of myself says Baby's mum's awesome and important.')? Far-fetched, but I'm having fun, here. Baby starts a little black market for snacks and test answers :D aaaand eventually gets kicked out of highschool/university. "Quite the little fiefdom you've built," says Liu. "Shame it fell as it did." "All this way just for that?" "Wanted to meet you in person." Baby flicks a letter on the desk. Liu reads it, chuckles, and sits back in the chair. "You spoke with a Chu Siqi?" Baby shrugs. *snort* It's hilarious watching this little curly top completely unfazed by Liu, one of very few people to successfully intimidate Logan (albeit a parallel version did that). Baby (Re "Intake", "Baby only sees the gray people at school and when Jacknlogan's around, and the school's the people that took Jacknlogan away.") It's interesting Jackson's not 'Dad' and is 'Jack'. Where did Baby pick up the diminutive, since Charlie doesn't use it? Derek? Just curious. Here's the tricky thing: Baby's nooooot exactly referring to Jackson. Logan doesn't talk a lot around kids, yea? So as far as Baby's concerned, he pretty much doesn't talk at all, like Baby. But Jackson and Book both talk, and they're clearly related, so Baby thought, maybe Dad's Logan? Aha. That makes sense in a Baby-logic way. I'm very glad it that it does make sense outside my head XD Baby's First Words (There are words to the effect of !!! Baby's first words!! talking the situation out with Jackson). Another fascinating conversation to hear. I foresee a bit of moping on Jackson's part. *appeals to words*Category:Baby (meta) Category:Baby Category:Baby and Logan are buds Category:Liu Category:Liu (mention) Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Siqi (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Jamie (mention) Category:Anni (mention) Category:Rika (mention) Category:Fenna (mention) Category:Meta Pages Category:Logan has a rapsheet Category:Jackson is always cold Category:Darling-Jones family (meta)